<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under the Pale Moonlight by Stella1066</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184397">Under the Pale Moonlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella1066/pseuds/Stella1066'>Stella1066</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insecurity, Lesbian Sex, Outdoor Sex, lupercalia., zelda looks hot in fur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:27:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella1066/pseuds/Stella1066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prudence convinces Zelda  the tradition of Lupercalia has a place in the Order of Hecate, the younger members of the coven are excited, their High Priestess not so much. She only wants to ask one person to join her for the celebration but is certain said person would not want to run through the woods with her.</p><p>One shot<br/>Based on a prompt "Hey I was wondering if you could do a Mambo Spellman one where Zelda tries to work up the courage to ask Marie to spend lupercalia together, she's super nervous and everyone around her is very amused because they've never seen their High Priestess and aunt so shy"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina) &amp; Zelda Spellman, Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under the Pale Moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Very well Prudence" Zelda said holding her hand up to silence the girl who was sitting in the chair across from her desk "as I said, if you want it so badly, you can organise it, I'm far too busy"</p><p>Prudence smiled and had to stop her self from jumping up from the chair "Thank you Sister Zelda" as she stood to leave Zelda added "And remember focus on the true origins of the festival not the perverted version of Satan's doing"</p><p>"Of course"</p><p>Zelda watched the girl leave her office, she smiled. Prudence reminded her a bit of herself at the same age</p><p>She lit a cigarette, thinking back on her past participation's in the festival, the feel of silk against her skin, the nervous excitement forming in her stomach, the sound of the horn, her laughter while giving chase into woods, the thud of the cold ground when she tumbled down on to it in a cloud of wolf pelt and arousal.... the moon shining bright above her, </p><p>Yes, she had always enjoyed the celebration but she would not participate this year or perhaps in any year to come, it wouldn't be fitting of her new position in the coven and who would she partner with? Most of the coven close to her age had been put into the ground at the hand of psychotic husband. She shivered thinking of him, her partner of so many Lupercalia's of the past....</p><p>Enough of the past she scolded herself, one can not dwell on it.</p><p>Standing up she made her way out the door.</p><p> </p><p>By the time dinner was being served in the mess hall of the academy the students were buzzing with excitement of the news that they would be celebrating Lupercalia this year </p><p>"And what exactly is this Lupercalia, mon amie? Marie asked sitting down at a table with Prudence and Sabrina </p><p>"It is an ancient Roman celebration of fertility and health. It's used to avert evil spirits and purify the body" Prudence explained</p><p>Sabrina crinkled her nose up "Basically you run around the woods and jump each other"</p><p>"Hardly, well perhaps in the past, this year Sabrina, it's going to be more" Prudence struggle to find the right words "less perverted by Satan and more focused on the Roman ways"</p><p>"Ah ha" Sabrina said raising her eyebrows not convinced</p><p>"At the request of your Aunt" Prudence replied taking a mouth full of food </p><p>"Zelda?" Marie questioned suddenly more interested in the banter between the two younger witches "does she celebrate it ?" </p><p>"Yeah she loves it" Sabrina answered making a face "Unfortunately" she added under her breath</p><p>"Why?" Prudence asked with a knowing smile</p><p>"No reason" Marie replied with a smile</p><p> </p><p>******************************************************************************************************************************</p><p>Later that evening Zelda found herself sitting out on the porch smoking and enjoying the peacefulness of the night</p><p>"Bonsoir" a voice with a heavy french accent drew her away from her solitude "I hope I am not interrupting?"</p><p>"Good evening, of course not" Zelda answered watching Marie climb the front stairs and sit next to her</p><p>"It is lovely out her ma cherie" Marie observed looking out on to the garden and the surrounding woodlands "Cold but no less beautiful", just like you she thought looking at the women beside her</p><p>Zelda looked at the Voudo Priestess sitting beside, you are beautiful she thought but you are warm and full of sunlight not like me, not like this place, which is cold and dark and full of horror</p><p>As if reading Zeldas thoughts Marie took her hand gently in her own "Are you not cold?" she asked </p><p>"I'm used to the climate now, and how are you adjusting to it?" Zelda questioned hoping it sounded like a passing question</p><p>"Oui it is no doubt different to what I have grown used to" Marie answered running her thumb along the top of Zelda's had still clasped in her own "but I like different" she finished looking into Zelda's eyes </p><p>Zelda took a sharp breath in. She was attracted to Marie no doubt, they had shared a few passionate kisses but had gone no further than that, the trauma and terror of the last few months always seemed to stop them. It wasn't just a physical attraction for Zelda it was everything about the women who was currently holding her hand as if it was the most natural thing in the world, it was her sharp intelligence and wit, her strong sense of purpose and loyalty, her natural kindness and of course the power she possessed. </p><p>As if sensing Zelda's thoughts Marie smiled at her and for a brief moment Zelda thought of kissing her until her sister walked up the stairs returning from work</p><p>"Oh hello you two" Hilda greeted happily "It's cold out here" she continued walking towards them</p><p>Marie smiled at the younger Spellman sister "Salut, I was just returning the book you lent me" raising her hand to show said book. Zelda hadn't even noticed it in her hand before now</p><p>"Oh lovely, thank you" Hilda reached out to take the book "Are you staying for a cup? I'll pop the kettle on" she asked already making her way to the door</p><p>"That'd be lovely thank you mon amie" </p><p>Zelda cleared her throat and stood "Sorry how very rude of me, please come inside in the warm" </p><p>"I like it out here with you just as much cheri" Marie said with a sparkle in her eyes "You can tell me all of about this Lupercalia the children seem to be so excited for" she suggested walking past Zelda into the house</p><p>*********************************************************************************************************************************************   </p><p> </p><p>"So Zelds, are you going to ask her?" Hilda questioned her sister after Marie had left for the night </p><p>"Ask her what?" Zelda played dumb while reading her newspaper</p><p>Hilda laughed "Oh come on, you know what I am talking about" coming to sit beside her sister at the table "She seemed very interested in it all"</p><p>Zelda flicked the paper down to look at her sister "Of course she was interested, it is all new to her naturally she wanted to learn about"</p><p>She did seem keen to learn all about it Zelda thought </p><p>Hilda studied her sister before continuing "You should ask her Zelds, when I said she seemed very interested in it I meant she was very interested in your part in it "</p><p>"I'm not having a part in it this year sister" Zelda retorted flicking the paper back up to cover her face "It wouldn't be appropriate"</p><p>"Suit yourself, but I have always found the quickest way to learn something new is to be shown" Hilda finished with a smile before standing "I'll leave you with that, Good Night" </p><p>Zelda watched her sister leave the kitchen and prayed to Hecate she didn't notice the heat in her cheeks</p><p> </p><p>*****************************************************************************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>"Good Morning Sister Zelda" Prudence greeted knocking on the door to her office "Have you got a moment? I need to run a few things past you about tonight?</p><p>Zelda looked up and motion for the girl to enter "Good Morning, what did you wish to discuss?"</p><p>Prudence sat on the chair opposite the desk "Well everything is sorted for the festival to start tonight, we will do the pairing after lunch, I was just wondering if you were going to be taking part?"</p><p>Zelda looked at her like she had gone mad "What a question Prudence! It would not be appropriate" she lit a cigarette "AT ALL" Zelda ended staring at the girl</p><p>"Very well it was just a question" Prudence smirked "It's just Mambo Marie..."</p><p>Zelda cut her off "Does not celebrate Lupercalia"</p><p>"Perhaps, she seems interested though" Prudence pushed on</p><p>"I'm failing to see how this involves me" Zelda tried to stop the heat rising in her cheeks at the thought of Marie running in the woods in nothing but her lingerie and a wolf pelt</p><p>Prudence observed Zelda with a knowing smile "Don't you?" she had seen the interactions between Zelda and the Voudo Priestess to know that the attraction was mutual, you'd have to be blind and deaf to not notice</p><p>Zelda felt the blush on her face and cursed her porcelain complexion "As I said, you are to organise it all, I'm not having a part of it" Zelda stood from her desk too quickly sending the chair spinning into the wall "If you'll excuse me"</p><p>Prudence watched her High Priestess walk out of her office obviously flustered at the suggestion of the partnership. Well I'll organise it for you she thought with a laugh</p><p>******************************************************************************************************************************************</p><p>"Gross Prudence, I'm not helping you plan my Aunts sex life" Sabrina nearly choked out</p><p>Prudence laughed at the way Sabrina had nearly whispered the word sex</p><p>"Just go and talk to her, you don't have to talk about sex as such. Just find out where she is planning on being tomorrow night?" Prudence suggested</p><p>"How is that not planning?" Sabrina asked with a disgruntled look on her face</p><p>"Don't you think she deserves to be happy? Marie makes your Aunt happy, I'm just trying to help" Prudence said eyeing the blond watch</p><p>"Of course she does, but why do you care?" Sabrina questioned</p><p>Prudence took a breath, this wasn't going to be easy to admit "Well if you must know, I regret the part I played in her and my Fathers marriage. I " she stopped "I should of done more to help her when....." Prudence didn't need to finish the sentence Sabrina knew</p><p>Taking pity on her sometimes friend Sabrina smiled "Fine. I'll find out"</p><p>*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************</p><p>"May I come in?" Prudence asked standing at the door of the room that Marie had taken on for herself</p><p>"Oui of course" Marie answered looking up from the book she was reading "What can I do for you ma amie?"</p><p>Prudence walked in the room and sat at the small couch next to Marie "Well I was hoping to speak with you about Lupercalia?"</p><p>Marie froze oh no she thought please don't ask me to pair with you. "What about it?" Marie amazed herself that her voice sounded so calm</p><p>"You should ask Zelda" Prudence stated getting right to it</p><p>"OH" Marie nearly laughed in relief </p><p>"I know she loves Lupercalia and haven't you two beaten around the bush long enough" Prudence smirked looking at the women</p><p>Marie laughed "I'm honored you have taken such an interest" </p><p>Prudence laughed "Well someone has too"</p><p>Marie stood up and poured herself a drink "You better fill me in about what I should do hmmmmm?"</p><p> </p><p>********************************************************************************************************************************************************</p><p>Zelda eyed her niece suspiciously as they walked side by side though the woods on the path home</p><p>"Soooooo" her niece started glancing sideways at her Aunt "Any plans for the next couple of nights?"</p><p>What's she up too Zelda thought "Not as such and yourself? she questioned</p><p>"Not really, I didn't go to the pairing. I think i might go to the horror movie marathon tomorrow night" Sabrina answered </p><p>"You don't want to partake in Lupercalia ?" Zelda asked catching Sabrina looking at her</p><p>"Not this year, beside I wouldn't have a partner" Sabrina answered shoving her hands into her coat pockets</p><p>"And why's that?" Zelda asked stopping to look at her niece</p><p>Sabrina slowed to a stop "My choice Aunty, I just don't want to this year that's all"</p><p>The two stared at one another before Sabrina continued "You've always liked it though Aunty"</p><p>Ahhh Zelda thought this again</p><p>"Yes and as I have said it would not be appropriate for me to participate"</p><p>"But why not?" Sabrina asked steeling herself for what she was about to say "You could go with Mambo Marie"</p><p>Zelda blinked "And why would I do that?"</p><p>"Because you like her" Sabrina stated holding her Aunts gaze "and she likes you"</p><p>Zelda felt herself blush as the inappropriate thoughts from earlier came rushing back</p><p>"Has Prudence or your Aunt put you up to this?" Zelda question staring down her niece</p><p>Sabrina looked away then "NO" she answered to quickly "I....I just know that, you ahh, really like it and her and umm she likes you, it's so obvious Aunt Zee.. I just, we just, want you to be happy" she stammered to a close  </p><p>Zelda looked away and fumbled for a cigarette</p><p>"Thank you for your, um, concern" Zelda cleared her throat "Marie wouldn't want to participate" she took a drag of her smoke "not with me anyway" Zelda finished quietly before walking quickly towards home, nearly walking into a low hanging tree branch causing her to stumble avoiding it</p><p>Sabrina smiled at her Aunt's retreating back, she blushed! Don't worry Aunty I'll help she thought before following her Aunt home</p><p> </p><p>*******************************************************************************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>"What are you up too?" Ambrose asked his cousin as she was putting her witching board away</p><p>"Nothing, why?" Sabrina answered to quickly</p><p>Ambrose laughed "Seriously? you are the worst! What are you doing?"</p><p>"I can't even talk about" Sabrina answered feeling heat rise up to her face</p><p>"Oh, hello! It's about a boy? Honestly cousin I am relieved" Ambrose chuckled "So who is it?" </p><p>"No it's not about me its about" Sabrina stopped and made a face "It's about Aunt Zee"</p><p>"WHAT?" Ambrose nearly chocked "What about her?" he managed </p><p>"Prudence is trying to get her and Mambo Marie to do the hunt tomorrow night and I don't even know how I became involved in our Aunts sex life" Sabrina finished raising her hands in disbelief</p><p>Ambrose roared laughing "Oh cous, good luck with that. I'm not helping in the slightest" he left the room still laughing</p><p> </p><p>****************************************************************************************************************************</p><p>"So I'm not home tonight Dr Cee and I are having dinner after we close the dinner" Hilda said happily placing a plate of pancakes in front of her sister the next morning</p><p>"Honestly Sister, do you have to refer to him as Dr Cee" Zelda asked crinkly her nose up</p><p>Ambrose chuckled at his Aunt "Well on that, I am out as well. My cousin and I are catching the marathon at the cinema" he looked up at his Aunt "You joining us Aunty?"</p><p>"I'd prefer to drink bleach than be surrounded by mortals on their ghastly holiday of love" Zelda responded lighting a cigarette </p><p>"Aunt Zee" Sabrina laughed sitting down at the table "Just heard from Prudence that last night was a complete success"</p><p>"Oh that's nice isn't Zelds?" Hilda asked looking at her sister</p><p> "Yes Aunty, I hear there is quite the urge for you to join in" Ambrose said raising an eyebrow</p><p>Zelda coughed on her cigarette and stared down her nephew</p><p>"Before you kill me" Ambrose smiled raising his hands in defense "I'm not involved in it but Mambo Marie" he whistled </p><p>Hilda and Sabrina laughed at the look on Zelda face</p><p>"You'll be the death of me" Zelda blushed standing quickly and knocking the chair to the ground and walking quickly out of the kitchen</p><p>"You'll have to be quicker than that tonight Zelds" Hilda called out after her sister as the three younger Spellmans burst into laughter</p><p> </p><p>*************************************************************************************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>   </p><p>Zelda sighed pouring herself a glass of scotch. It had been a long day at the Academy, made longer by trying to avoid Prudence, Ambrose and Sabrina who all seemed intent on making her as awkward as possible. Thank fully she had manged to avoid the woman that seemly made her turn into a 16 year old again, blushing at the mere thought of sex.</p><p>The fact was that she would of liked to have joined in Lupercalia, perhaps not in the same area as her students, but maybe somewhere else........with Marie, but she would not of been able to stand the rejection and humiliation that would follow. Snapped out of her thoughts by a knock on the door she frowned, who in the heaven could that be she thought walking towards the door. She stopped suddenly remembering the time when she had last opened the door late at night, she shuddered at the memory of the bullet piecing her skin. </p><p>The knock came again. Zelda swallowed her anxiety and walked towards it.</p><p>Opening the door she was met with a face full of fur being thrown towards her and a laugh</p><p>A laugh in a french accent</p><p>"Bonsoir ma cherie"</p><p>Zelda gripped a hold of the wolf pelt and pulled it off her head, she took a sharp breath in at the sight that was on her door step</p><p>Marie standing wrapped in a light cotton cloak that fell to her knees, it opened just enough to reveal a glimpse of silk and perfect ebony skin</p><p>Marie laughed quietly taking in Zelda's face "I'll give you a moment to change then I will count to ten" </p><p>Zelda felt her throat go dry and her stomach flip as gaped at the women in front of her</p><p>"Zelda?" Marie asked with a raised brow</p><p>Zelda cleared her throat "I won't be a moment" she tried to sound as normal as possible but even she noticed her voice had seemed to go up an octane </p><p>Marie laughed stepping into the house "You better hurry cherie, the moon is nearly full"</p><p>*************************************************************************************************************************************************************</p><p>Zelda slammed the door to her bedroom "FUCK" she said out loud walking quickly to her chest of drawers, she knew what she was going to wear she had embarrassingly thought about this too many times, the only difference that she would of been the one giving chase.</p><p>She quickly took out a matching black and red set of silk lingerie, followed by a pair of black stockings with matching garters. Quickly changing she looked in the mirror, with a flick of her wrist her hair transformed into loose curls that hang down past her shoulder and her make up became more natural but still with her signature red lipstick.</p><p>She smiled at the reflection, she looked good. Placing the wolf pelt onto her shoulders she changed into a pair of knee high flat heeled boots. </p><p>Oh yes she thought to herself you've still got it.</p><p> </p><p>Appearing at the door way to the parlor, Marie's eyes widened with delight and she had to grab the arm of the chair to stop her self from fucking her right there on the parlor floor, she smiled </p><p>"UNE"</p><p>Zelda laughed and made a run for the door</p><p>********************************************************************************************************************************************************************</p><p>Running into the woods at the side of the Spellman property she heard Marie shout "You'll need to be quicker than that Spellman" as the sound of running footsteps followed her</p><p>Zelda laughed jumping over a fallen log, they ran for a minute or two longer before Zelda slowed to a stop turning just in time to catch Marie in her arms </p><p>Mare laughed wrapping her arms around Zelda, tucking a curl behind her ear "je t'ai eu" she whispered </p><p>Slightly out of breath Zelda smiled "You have" before kissing her soundly on the lips.</p><p>Marie broke the kiss "Am I not supposed to be the huntress” she stepped back and smiled to herself as Zelda pouted, Marie undid her cloak letting it fall to the ground revealing long toned legs, seemingly flawless dark skin all in closed in a dark pink silk</p><p>"Oh" Zelda breathed "You are so beautiful" </p><p>Marie smiled "As are you" as she kissed her , softly at first but it quickly became heated. Zelda moaned as she felt Marie's tongue push in to her mouth.</p><p>Marie pulled her closer, her hands slipping under the fur pelt and running up and down her back, she sunk down into the ground bringing Zelda with her, breaking the kiss Marie breathed "I've waited for this for a life time"</p><p>Zelda undid the fastening on her fur and spread it out beneath her, laying back she reached for Marie "I hope I was worth the wait"</p><p>"I'd wait a thousand lifetimes for you Zelda Spellman" Marie kissed her then, hard and wanting, running her hands all over Zelda's body, wanting to map every inch of the pale skin beneath her. She ran her hand up to cup one Zelda's breasts, </p><p>a perfect fit she thought</p><p>Zelda moaned at the contact, reaching behind Marie's back to undo her bra running her hands down her back before flinging the bra aside</p><p>Marie chuckled "That's not fair cheri" sitting back onto her knees she pulled Zelda up to join her, reaching around to undo her bra and then copying Zelda's action by flinging it away "Now that's fair" dropping her head to take a breast into mouth, biting gently at her nipple</p><p>Zelda threw her head back, grabbing at the back of Maries head she moaned "Yes, fuck"</p><p>Marie smiled into Zeldas skin before moving to the other breast "Is that good hhhmmmm?"</p><p>Zelda only hummed in response, slipping her hands into Marie panties to cup her perfect ass. Marie moaned into her neck pushing Zelda backwards to lay on the fur pelt, Zelda shivered at the feeling of the fur on bare skin. Marie looked down at her, how can someone be this beautiful she thought running a finger along the band of Zeldas underwear.</p><p>"Oui?" </p><p>Zelda could of cried at the simple question, Marie was so different from the others, so in tune with her needs</p><p>"Yes" she breathed out</p><p>Eyes darkening Marie slipped her hand beneath the black silk and moaned at the wetness she found there, slipping one of her long fingers into Zelda she bent down to kiss her just as Zelda raised her hips,</p><p>"You feel good" Marie whispered before kissing her again and adding a second finger into Zeldas wet folds, slowly moving them in and out</p><p>Zelda moaned into her mouthed, opening her legs slightly in an attempt to gain more pleasure</p><p>"Patience" Marie laughed quietly, kissing her way down Zelda's neck and onto her breast, running her tongue across her nipple, before removing her hand. Zelda whimpered at the loss of contact </p><p>whimpered! this woman would be her undoing Marie thought. Looking down at Zelda under her, she removed first her own underwear and then Zelda's running her hands up the inside of Zeldas legs spreading them open to make room for her.</p><p>"Please" Zelda whispered running a hand through Maries hair "</p><p>Marie run a finger in between Zelda's wetness </p><p>"Darling" </p><p>Marie was done for </p><p>She replaced her finger with her tongue, she had to grip onto Zelda's hips to hold her in place </p><p>"You taste merveilleuse" she murmured before claiming Zelda with her mouth</p><p>Zelda withered underneath the contact, she wouldn't last long</p><p>"Yes" she panted, gripping a hold of one of Maries hand that was pressed onto her hip</p><p>Marie pushed her tongue against Zeldas clit while slipping two of her fingers into her. Zelda rocked her hips back and forth, looking down at the woman between her legs, locking eyes with her she moaned  </p><p>"Come for me, ma belle" she urged before returning her tongue to Zelda's clit</p><p>Zelda threw her head back, grabbing at Maries hair to hold her in place as she came, hard, underneath the full moon that had appeared in the sky above them.</p><p> </p><p>Marie kissed her way back up her body as Zelda tried to still her breathing</p><p>”mmmmmm” Marie hummed into the side of Zeldas face</p><p>Zelda opened her eyes, running a hand up her arm she smiled bringing her mouth up to kiss Marie, she moaned at the taste she found on her tongue. Pushing gently on Marie’s shoulder she pushed her down on to her earlier discarded cloak before straddling her and looking down </p><p>“Did you enjoy your catch?” Zelda asked </p><p>Marie moved her hands across her Zeldas stomach before settling on her hips “Very much so” </p><p>Zelda bent to kiss her, cupping a breast and running her thump around the harden nipple, she dropped her head down and took the other nipple in her mouth</p><p>Marie gasped at the contact and bucked her hip causing them both to moan. Zelda lifted her head, tossing her hair out of her face she moved to lay down beside her, placing a hand on Maries stomach she slowly moved it down, </p><p>“Like this?” She asked taking a nipple back into mouth</p><p>”Oui cheri” Marie heard the desperation in her own voice </p><p>Zelda hummed and pushed two fingers into wet warm heat, removing them and bringing them up to her mouth she licked her fingers.</p><p>Marie felt her self grow wetter, she was sure it was nearly running down her thighs </p><p>She cried out as Zelda entered her again, setting a slow pace</p><p>Zelda kissed her way across the expanse of glowing dark skin, tasting the sweat that had formed there despite the coldness of the night</p><p>”Harder,” Marie whispered into the red hair clouding her vision, moving her hips up and down</p><p>Zelda speed up her movements </p><p>“Yes” Marie panted “ Just like this, cheri “</p><p>Zelda claimed her mouth in a hot kiss, all tongue and teeth, just how she needed it </p><p>Marie cried out wrapping her arms around Zelda shoulders as best she could and came onto the fingers pumping into her</p><p>Zelda moved away just as she came back to her self, as she was about to protest she felt the softness of fur being placed over her, she looked at Zelda and felt her heart skip a beat </p><p>“You're perfect” </p><p>Zelda dropped her eyes and blushed shaking her head “Hardly” </p><p>“Come lie down with me? You’ll be cold” Marie held her arm out. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Zelda hesitated at first but then moved slowly to settle down next to her, Marie adjusted the fur so it covered both of them and smiled as she felt Zeldas arm rest across her stomach and her head move into the crook of her neck </p><p>“We can’t stay out here” Zeldas voice was muffled </p><p>“Non” she agreed “Just for a little bit ma belle, let us look at the stars</p><p>Zelda moved slightly so she could see the sky above her </p><p>They laid in silence for a time, until Marie felt Zelda shiver,</p><p>Sitting up she took the fur and wrapped it around her, placing a soft kiss on Zeldas forehead, before standing and reaching her hand down to her </p><p>”Let us get out of this cold and into a warm bed”</p><p>Zelda nodded, drinking in the sight of her </p><p>“I want to hear you moan my name again” Marie said pulling her up and into a kiss</p><p>Zelda kissed her back and gripping her close she teleported them to her bedroom </p><p> </p>
<p> </p><p>  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>